God hates Kabuto
by CodyRexBeth
Summary: Kabuto had no idea why she was here or why she was straddling him but he kinda liked it. And her. KabutoxOC fluff slight lemon. Rated M because I'm paranoid


Beth: Just a quick one shot with an OC to relieve some tension.

Warning:

Some suggestive themes are used. Ah hell there are lots of suggestive themes in this. And moves made against a minor. If you are offended then please click back now. Plus some slight language.

Summery~ Kabuto had no idea why she was here or why she was straddling him but he kinda liked it. And her.

All mistakes are the Authoresses own.

XXX

Kabuto had no idea how this strange little girl was suddenly straddling his waist or how he got into a small confined space with said girl but it was amusing to say the least.

The universe worked in mysterious ways it seemed. They, he and the girl, were stuck in a small closest pressed tightly together. Her hands were on his chest among other squishy body parts his had ended up around her waist. Damn she was tiny. He wondered what it would be like to..

No he wasn't going there.

They stood like that cramped, ticked off, and in complete silence until she spoke,

"Hi."

He looked down at her. Not out of spite but because she was short. Kabuto cocked an eyebrow. He had to admit, he was mildly surprised.

"Hi." He said back slowly.

"What's up?"

He looked at her. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. He smiled kindly down at her.

"Really?"

She shrugged which didn't quite work out. She more or less ended up rubbing against him and when he leg was in between hers it was a tiny bit awkward. He smirked slightly at her motion. While they were meant to be pure they ended up dirty. She blushed pinker. He bent down close to her face looking to her big brown eyes.

"Yes really."

He smiled. The nerve of this girl.

"I still don't know your name lovely." He said silkily.

It was her turned to raise an eyebrow. So she wasn't easily impressed by flattery he noted. Kabuto was mentally grinning. They might be in here for a while so he might as well enjoy it.

"It's Rose."

"Rose." He repeated. He liked the way it ran off his tongue.

"Yes Rose. You seem fascinated by my name."

He pressed her against her side of the wall forcing her cleavage up another few inches. She raised both eyebrows.

"Have fun are we?" she asked sweetly.

"Maybe." He replied coolly brushed a light hand against her lower back.

She shivered slightly at the touch earning herself a smirk from the silver haired man above her.

"'Having fun are we'?" he quoted her back innocently.

She glared at him brushing a brown lock of hair out of her eyes.

"How old are you?" he suddenly asked after a moment of silence.

Her mouth opened slightly and he took full advantage of that. Without warning Kabuto crashed his mouth onto hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She tasted sweet unlike the venomous words that leave her lips.

Rose was surprised then she couldn't help herself. She found herself kissing him back. She tangled her hands in his hair. Opening her mouth she let him explore while she explored his. She pressed her body up against his, accidently rubbing herself against his knee.

She couldn't help but moan as he took advantage of that weakness and ground his knee against her earning himself a breathy moan. Smirking into the kiss he bit down lightly on her lower lip. She reacted instinctively and bit back. Probably harder than necessary.

Kabuto smiled. He liked this. Very much so.

Pulling back for some air he felt her hot breath on his neck and it got him aroused a bit. Damn he could feel the control slipping from him as she bit and sucked lightly on his neck. He leaned back and she took the opportunity to press him against his side of the insanely small closest.

What the hell did he keep in here?

No scratch that. She didn't want to know.

She bit down hard on a sensitive part earning a groan from the older man. He was leaning back neck to one side to give her more access. He almost lost it when she drew blood then gently licked it away.

What the fuck was this girl doing to him?

He had to gain re-control of the situation. Fast.

Pinning her wrists above her head she looked at him mildly amused. He was going to wipe that smirk off her face and he knew how to do it. Smiling at her sweetly he leaned close their lips almost touching. They stared at each other until she blinked. He grinned and she glared.

Slowly he drifted his hand down the front of her shirt and slipped a finger down slowly into her cleavage. She rolled her eyes then moaned slightly as he moved his hand over and played with her perk nipple. His face was so close she could see a tiny freckle near his ear she hadn't noticed before. She glanced at him and wasn't surprised when she saw he was staring at her chest.

He played with her nipple for a tiny bit longer before bringing her boob fully out of her probably immodest neckline and sucked on it gently before biting down hard. She gasped and arched her back fingers twitching. He smirked and pulled and played with it as she wriggled below him.

He pressed his body to hers and he licked and played with her nipples. She felt something hard grind against her lower area and grinned. Hard already? She loved this. She innocently bucked her hips as he hit a spot with his tongue and grinded against him smiling sweetly when he looked at her in mild surprise.

She really wasn't like most girls. Oh he was going to love this.

Just then Jugo opened the closet door. He blinked.

"S-sorry." He muttered before shutting it close.

Rose and Kabuto looked at each other.

"The door probably got stuck again."

Pause.

"Yeah probably."

He slipped his fingers down her short black shorts and stroked her through her panties. He glanced down. Bright red, lacy, he was ninety percent sure it was thong. Why do girls wear those anyway?

She flushed at his stars and wriggled her hips. He used his legs to spread hers and he rubbed. She was already starting to get wet. He smirked and lightly brushed her clit which made her arch her back again and moan.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She glared at him.

"Not one word."

"One word."

Rose rolled her eyes and bit back a moan as he inserted a finger into her dripping folds. He really was warming up to her. Sure she was new and probably won't last long as Orochimaru's temporary medic so he might as well get enjoyment out of this.

Rose bit down harder on her lip to keep from crying out as he inserted a second finger into her. Kabuto smirked. Oh he was going to have fun. He pumped into her faster and faster. She unconsciously spread her legs giving him better accessed into her. He bit down on her neck near her collar bone and drew blood. She let out a small moan. He licked the blood away.

He let go of her wrists and they stayed there. He went back to playing with her chest. He was growing fond of her boobs. Playing and sucking along with his thrusts she couldn't help but moan as he inserted a third and last finger.

If he kept this up she was going to come. Sensing her control slipping Kabuto went in hard faster. He abused her clit and nipples roughly.

"Coming yet?" he asked politely fake smiling down at her.

She glared at him before her eyes slipped closed as her walls clamped down around his fingers as she came. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked them enjoying the taste of her.

He kissed her again and she tasted herself on his lips. Slowly she brought her hands down and tangled them in his hair. He slowly pressed her body against the wall and lifted her legs up around his waist.

"It's not over yet love." He whispered into her ear making her shudder with anticipation.

Oh god he was so hard now it hurt. Her hands drifted down from his hair and to the bulge in his pants. He growled a warning but she ignored him instead she slowly untied his pants and played with the band of his boxers before slipping a small hand into them and toying with his member.

He captured her wrist to prevent her from going further. She innocently looked up at him sweetly.

"Yes?" she asked.

She blinked a few times. He pressed their foreheads together deep onyx into bright brown.

"Don't even think about it love."

"Too late."

His bit his cheek to keep from smiling. Damn this girl was something. He nuzzled into her neck when his ears heard something or one coming. Slowly he drew back and re-tied his pants cursing whoever was coming to hell and beyond.

"Someone's coming."

Either it was his imagination or he was going crazy but he could have sworn he heard her sigh in disappointment. She put her boobs back into her bra and shirt and rearranged her shorts and was back into her former position of resting her hands and pushing her chest against his body.

The door opened a minute later and there stood a smirking Sasuke, an amused Orochimaru, and a shy looking Jugo. Rose felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. The pair slowly left the closet. Rose was blushing madly like any girl would. Kabuto was indifferent.

"Well well have fun in there?" Orochimaru asked casually.

Sasuke said nothing he just stood there and smirked. Jugo avoided their eyes.

"No my Lord we did not." Kabuto said tonelessly.

Even though she knew he had to say that it still hurt a little.

"We did nothing but talk and stand around in silence most of the time Lord Orochimaru." Rose said sweetly.

Orochimaru rose an eyebrow, turned and left with Sasuke. Then there was Jugo. He met Rose's eyes shyly. She gave him a quick smile then left out the door and to her room in the base.

"You just couldn't have waited for another twenty minutes." Kabuto muttered darkly.

Jugo was confused. The tall man shuffled out of the room. Kabuto waited a minute before going to his own room. He took off his shirt and threw it into a corner.

"Impressive….I guess."

Kabuto looked up and to his bed in mild surprise. He hadn't even known she was there. Damn she was good. He cocked an eyebrow. Her eyes were bright and her head was cocked to one side. She was chewing on her slightly bruised lower lip. He felt swirls of a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach going south. She eyed him up and down not seeming impressed.

"And you would be on my bed why?" he asked trying to control his temper. He really just wanted to take a shower and go to bed.

She got up and walked to him looking up at him.

"I never answered your last question." She said.

He looked at her.

"And that would be?"

Her lips grew into a smile.

"I'm seventeen."

And with that she gave him a peck on the cheek and brushed past him leaving him in a lingering cloud of apples and lilac. Kabuto shook his head in amusement. It wasn't until he had stripped and was about to step into the shower he noticed the girl had gotten him hard with just a simple kiss and her age.

Damn it all to hell.

Somewhere there was a God laughing at him.

XXX

Beth: Just a simple little Kabuto X OC fluffy smutty stuff I needed to write. Will become a two-shot here eventually.


End file.
